Rose bis in the TARDIS
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Après sa régénération sur Trenzalore et alors que le Docteur entame un nouveau cycle de douze vies, son voyage l'emmène vers des retrouvailles inattendues qui vont bouleverser à nouveau cette nouvelle vie.
1. Prologue Vers un autre monde

Prologue:

Vers un autre monde.

« Allons-y Clara, déclara le Docteur. »

Ou plutôt il l'exclama d'une voix grave qu'elle lui connaissait encore faisait deux jours maintenant que son Docteur était mort sur Trenzalore et s'était régénéré. Deux jours qu'ils couraient. Deux jours sans s'arrêter de courir même. Ce nouveau Docteur ne la changeait pas du dernier pour ça.

« Où va-t-on Docteur cette fois ? Demanda la jeune londonienne.

- Où le Tardis nous emmènera, ma chère Clara. »

Bien sûr... Depuis qu'il s'était régénéré, et s'ils avaient autant couru c'était pour cela, le Docteur ne savait plus piloter le TARDIS enfin, si, il savait encore les bases. Mais il pilotait encore moins bien qu'elle-même. Le Seigneur du Temps lui avait affirmé que ses souvenirs précis allaient lui revenir. Mais Clara Oswald doutait fortement du fait que le Docteur sache lui-même ce qui lui était exactement arrivé cette fois.

« Quelle destination vous avez rentré ? Demanda-t-elle quand même malgré tout.

- Le Powell Estate, pour vous ramener chez vous : c'est toujours Noël !

- Encore ? »

Cela faisait la troisième fois – de la journée – qu'il en rentrait les coordonnées. Mais elle aussi avait hâte de rentrer. Sa famille allait s'inquiéter si elle revenait dans plusieurs années, pour eux ou pour elle.

« Très bien, encore un essai dans ce cas, ajouta Clara.

- Je suis sûr de moi cette fois, assura le Docteur.

- Comme les cinq autres dernières fois, rappela sa compagne. »

Et ils avaient atterri loin, très loin de Londres. La première fois, ce n'était pas passé si loin : ils étaient sur Terre. A l'autre bout de la Terre… Et en 1976. La deuxième tentative avait été pire : ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la Lune en 6047. Et après ils avaient découverts deux planètes très exotiques aux temps préhistoriques. Leur dernier voyage dont Clara avait encore du mal à se remettre les avaient conduits sur une station spatiale habitée par un parasite intelligent mais presque maléfique qui en infiltrant les commandes automatiques de la station l'avait fait dériver et dangereusement approcher d'une supernova. En gros, ils avaient encore failli y rester. Et Clara Oswald commençait à redouter sérieusement leurs nouvelles destinations.

Le Tardis se mit à tanguer dans tous les sens puis une fois qu'il se fut calmé, le Docteur annonça à sa compagne qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il s'avança vers la porte.

« Attendez ! Le retint Clara. Et si on vérifiait d'abord où on est cette fois ?

- Bonne idée ! Où est-ce qu'on peut savoir ça ? »

Clara soupira et se dirigea vers la console. Elle tira vers elle l'écran de contrôle du Tardis et appuya sur un gros bouton vert et bleu : une image apparut rapidement sur l'écran.

« Waouh ! Docteur, on dirait bien que vous y êtes vraiment arrivé cette fois !

- On est au Powell Estate ? Jubila le Docteur. Merveilleux ! Je vous avais dit qu'on allait y arriver, Clara ! »

Oui, enfin on n'est pas le 25 décembre malheureusement, pensa Clara. On était selon le TARDIS en juillet. C'était l'été. Une bonne chose même si après avoir failli mourir carbonisée par un soleil mort elle aurait aussi très bien appréciée une bonne pluie, ou mieux : une tempête de neige.

De son côté, le Docteur ne s'était pas intéressé à la date qu'il était et avait pris les devants sur sa compagne en sortant du TARDIS. L'air était frais au dehors et des éclats de rires d'enfants lui parvenaient à ses oreilles – bien qu'ils jouaient à l'autre bout de l'aire de jeux où ils s'étaient posés. Sûrement trop passionnés par leurs jeux, les enfants n'avaient pas remarqués l'apparition d'une grande boite bleue dans leur terrain de jeux. Tant mieux. Clara le rejoint dehors. Elle avait sa dinde dans ses mains et commençait déjà à avancer vers la tour où elle habitait. Le Docteur la retint à son tour.

« On n'est pas au bon endroit, dit-il.

- Quoi ? Je reconnais le Powell Estate, Docteur ! J'y vis depuis plus d'un an maintenant !

- On est bien au Powell Estate, confirma le Gallifréen, mais pas le bon : pas le vôtre… Enfin, pas la bonne année, je veux dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Docteur ?

- Elle, répondit le Docteur en désignant une jolie fillette d'environ cinq ou six ans qui portait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et donc l'éclat des yeux noisette semblait sublimé par les rayons du soleil, c'est Rose Tyler. »


	2. Chapitre 1 La vraie Rose Tyler

Chapitre un : La vraie Rose Tyler.

La « Rose Tyler » en question jouait dans l'aire de jeux du Powell Estate. Le Docteur se souvenait fort bien du nombre de fois où avec Rose, il s'était justement posé dans cette aire avant de rejoindre la mère de cette dernière dans leur appartement. Clara habitait peut-être aujourd'hui dans un appartement de la même tour que les Tyler. Et il n'avait jamais fait le lien entre les deux… Quel Seigneur du Temps faisait-il donc maintenant ?

L'enfant devait avoir entendu le bruit du TARDIS parce qu'elle s'arrêta de jouer avec sa petite pelle rouge et son seau, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs posée sur la tête, et qu'elle se retourna dans leur direction. Si le Docteur aurait pu avoir une hésitation de dos, les yeux noisette de la petite fille ne le trompaient pas. Ils avaient atterris au Powell Estate durant l'enfance de Rose Tyler. Maintenant ! Alors qu'il voyageait avec Clara ! Pourquoi le TARDIS n'avait-il donc jamais voulu qu'il revoie sa si chère compagne avant ce jour ? Pourquoi n'avoir jamais voulu se matérialiser à cet endroit en cet instant ? C'était de toute évidence un mystère…

Clara Oswald n'avait sûrement jamais rencontré Rose Tyler, ni même ses échos, parce qu'elle regardait la petite fille comme une parfaite étrangère.

« Et qui est-elle, demanda la jeune femme.

- Euh, une vieille amie à moi. Enfin, là, elle est assez jeune à vrai dire.

- Ah, comme River Song, c'est ça ?

- Rose n'est pas ma femme !

- Vous auriez aimé… »

Il ne démentit pas. Rose Tyler avait été la première femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé – toutes espèces confondues. Et aujourd'hui, dans son présent, elle vivait certainement très heureuse avec son clone à moitié humain de sa dixième régénération. L'une des plus réussies d'ailleurs.

« Vous voulez aller lui parler ?

- Elle est trop jeune, elle ne me connait pas encore.

- Et alors ? Elle ne s'en souviendra peut-être même pas. Vous en crevez d'envie, admettez-le. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis si longtemps, profitez de cette « erreur » du TARDIS. »

Clara avait raison. Rose allait sûrement l'oublier avec le temps. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Au moins s'approcher. La voir de plus près. Ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal...

Il se décida à rejoindre la petite fille qui se débattait toujours avec sa pelle contre la bordure en bois d'un bac à sable. Elle dût sentir sa présence parce qu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre bruit.

« Bonjour monsieur, dit-elle. »

Elle était polie. Plus que dans son souvenir. Mais bon, il ne l'avait pas connu aussi jeune en même temps…

« Bonjour, Rose…

- Rose ? Pourquoi vous m'appelez Rose ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'appelles pas Rose ? »

Rose Tyler ne pouvait pas lui manquer au point qu'il ait des hallucinations ! A moins que ce ne soit dû à sa régénération ? Non, la petite était vraiment identique au souvenir qu'il avait de sa compagne. Quelque chose clochait. Ses sens de Seigneur du Temps le lui disait.

« Non, répondit l'enfant.

- Comment tu t'appelles, alors ?

- Harriet.

- Harriet ? Comme Harriet Jones ?

- Non, comme Harriet Noble. »

Noble ? Comme Donna, pensa le Docteur. Mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à Donna. Elle ressemblait uniquement à Rose Tyler. Et puis ça ne pouvait pas être une hallucination, Clara la voyait elle-aussi.

« Alors, Docteur, vous voyez que vous vous trompiez, dit Clara derrière lui.

- Peut-être que tu as raison Je me suis fait des films. On est en quelle année au fait, Harriet ?

- En 2014, répondit la fillette, vous sortez d'où pour ne pas savoir l'année ?

- Oh, ça, disons qu'on a un peu perdu la notion de ces choses-là…

- 2014 ? Ah, ah ! J'avais raison, Docteur ! Admettez-le ! On est bien arrivés cette fois !

- C'est moi qui disais que nous allons y arriver, Clara. Et quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, j'en suis certain.

- Pourquoi à cause de la ressemblance d'une fillette avec une ancienne de vos compagnes ?

- Pas seulement, je le sens c'est tout. Faites-moi confiance. »

Quelques jours plus tôt, Clara lui aurait alloué sa confiance sans aucune crainte ni aucune question. Mais le Docteur venait de se régénérer, d'entamer un nouveau cycle de régénérations qui plus est. Et Clara Oswald n'était plus certaine d'elle pour ce qui était de lui faire confiance justement. Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi grave depuis deux jours. Depuis sa dernière « mort ».

« D'accord, Docteur. »

Harriet Noble les regardait tous les deux très bizarrement. Comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète… Le grand type en costume se rapprocha plus encore d'elle et elle tressaillit à l'idée qu'il voulait la toucher. Pourquoi diable ferait-il ça ? Harriet cria, elle ne pleurait plus comme un bébé depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait cinq ans quand même ! Non, elle cria le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit d'un enfant de son âge quand il se sent en danger :

« Maman ! »

Et comme une lionne protégeant son bébé, la mère arrivait. Voilà comment les petites filles de cinq ans voyaient le monde. Harriet le voyait ainsi. Et elle fut inquiète de ne pas voir sa mère débouler à l'entente de ses cris. Elle se recula alors de quelques pas avant d'enfin apercevoir au loin sa mère qui courait vers elle, arme au poing. Harriet Noble courut vers elle. Et un tir de plasma fendit au-dessus de ses cheveux blonds, ratant de peu le crâne du Seigneur du Temps.

« Eloignez-vous de ma fille ! Cria-t-elle à l'encontre du Docteur encore sous le choc du tir. »

Clara s'était précipitée vers lui et l'aidait à se relever. Derrière elle, la mère d'Harriet continuait de les menacer du canon de son arme atypique. Le Docteur reconnut un blaster de Sontariens. Qui donc sur Terre avait un blaster de Sontarien ?

Harriet se jeta dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère qui relâcha sa garde une courte seconde pour la serrer fort contre son sein maternel.

Elle releva ensuite à nouveau la tête et le Docteur découvrit enfin l'identité de la jeune mère. Il ne bougea pas. Même son regard était figé dans les yeux mi noisette, mi dorés de la jeune femme. Cette fois, il n'avait vraiment plus aucun doute. Et il comprenait d'où lui venait cette impression de danger. Ils avaient traversés le Void…

« Rose, dit-il tout bas comme dans un murmure.

- Vous allez arrêter avec cette femme, Docteur ! Vous êtes en train de perdre la tête !

- Non. Pas du tout. Jamais, en fait… »

Clara Oswald n'en était pas tout à fait sûre. Et elle n'était pas non plus rassurée car la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas montré l'intention de baisser son arme. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha d'eux et après avoir sorti un drôle d'appareil électronique d'une de ses poches, elle le pointa en direction des deux voyageurs. Le scan lui révéla comme elle le craignait la présence d'éléments extraterrestres chez ces étrangers.

« D'où venez-vous ? Demanda Rose d'un ton plus menaçant encore.

- Du Powell Estate. On n'est pas au Powell Estate, demanda Clara.

- Si. Mais vous n'êtes pas humains alors ne mentez pas ainsi. Et puis si des extraterrestres avaient investi les lieux, on serait au courant.

- Qui serait au courant ?

- Moi et mon mari. Ainsi que Torchwood bien sûr.

- Torchwood… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Disons que c'est l'entreprise où je travaille. Et je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez dans l'ignorance de nos… Activités.

- Le ton menaçant te va assez bien.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que le ton menaçant t'allait assez bien. On y sent toujours cette pointe d'ironie acerbe. Il faudrait vraiment y travailler…

- Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous venez de quelle planète ? Je peux vous assurer que j'en connais un rayon là-dessus.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je viens de Gallifrey.

- Gallifrey ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis né là-bas. C'était bien la question, non ? Clara est terrienne – et humaine. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu affaire à des Siluriens… Ils sont terriens eux-aussi.

- Non, mais je connais leur existence.

- Je devine par qui…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à ma fille ?

- Rien du tout. Je l'ai confondu avec quelqu'un de ma connaissance…

- Qui ? Votre fille ? Nièce ? Tous les enfants humains se ressemblent peut-être pour vous, monsieur l'extraterrestre ?

- Monsieur l'extraterrestre ? Pas mal comme surnom… Non, je l'ai prise pour une très très vieille amie à moi.

- Vieille ? Harriet n'a que cinq ans !

- Et je suis vieux, pas mon amie. Ça fait seulement très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Vous l'avez revu récemment et vous la confondez quand même avec ma fille ?

- Je viens à peine de la retrouver. Et ça n'aurait jamais dû être possible. C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit. Elle doit me détester pour ça d'ailleurs…

- Vous pouvez arrêter votre charabia, Docteur, se plaignit Clara, si on est bien en 2014 pourquoi ne pas me laisser rentrer et vous retourner dans votre maudit TARDIS ?

- Docteur ? TARDIS ? Demanda Rose la première vite suivie d'Harriet qui ne faisait pourtant pas que répéter les mots de sa mère.

- Oui. Si vous vous y connaissez en aliens, vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, j'imagine.

- Il n'y a pas de Docteur dans cet univers, ni de Gallifrey, Clara.

- Où il est le TARDIS ? Demanda Harriet. »

C'est aussi ce que ce demandait sa mère. Si cet énergumène, qu'elle avait failli tuer en pensant sa fille en danger, était vraiment le Docteur, le TARDIS ne devait pas être bien loin. Mais elle ne l'avait pas encore vu… Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis derrière les jeux de l'aire de jeux du quartier où le TARDIS s'était déjà posé de nombreuses fois. Et elle était là : la cabine bleue. Semblable à celle de ses souvenirs. Aucune autre raison qu'une matérialisation ne pouvait expliquer la présence nouvelle de cette boite bleue.

« Docteur, murmura-t-elle à nouveau. »

Et dire qu'elle avait failli lui tirer dessus… Rose se précipita à son tour vers le Seigneur du Temps qui la reçut dans ses bras avec un sourire et sans une once de surprise.

« Désolée pour le tir, dit-elle en se retirant de ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué par chance.

- Je ne voulais pas vraiment te tuer. Je voulais seulement te faire peur…

- Avec une arme sontarienne ? Tu ne peux pas avoir une arme terrienne classique comme un arc ou une arbalète pour ça ? »

Rose rit à cette idée. Elle retrouvait bien là l'extravagance du Seigneur du Temps.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais en train d'en analyser les munitions quand j'ai entendu les cris d'Harriet.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça à Torchwood ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu travaillais toujours pour eux…

- John préfère éloigner les armes aussi mortelles que celle-là des agents peu fiables de Torchwood Londres.

- John ? Vu le nom d'Harriet, j'imagine qu'il a choisi de se faire appeler John Noble, alors ?

- Oui.

- Et toi, tu es Rose Noble, aussi, dans ce cas ?

- Non, toujours Tyler. Mais on a tous les deux préférés donner à notre fille le nom de son père.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas mariés, tous les deux ?

- Non. »

Parfait, songea-t-il. Pourquoi penser une telle chose ? Que son clone n'ait pas épousé Rose ne lui donnait pas le droit de la récupérer. Et ils devaient rentrer dans leur propre univers avec Clara !

« C'est ta nouvelle compagne, je suppose, dit Rose.

- Oui.

- Originaire du Powell Estate…

- Une coïncidence. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué avant ce voyage.

- Je vois. Tu t'es régénéré.

- Oui. Deux fois depuis nos derniers adieux.

- Je croyais qu'il ne te resterait qu'une seule vie… C'est ce que John m'avait dit.

- Et il avait raison. C'était le cas. Mais Clara m'a donné la possibilité d'accéder à un tout nouveau cycle de régénérations en discutant avec des Seigneurs du Temps à travers une faille spatio-temporelle voire inter-universelle. Longue histoire…

- J'imagine. Tu as parlé d'une très vieille amie que tu avais confondue avec Harriet. J'imagine que c'est facile de confondre la mère et la fille… Depuis combien de temps tu ne m'avais pas vu, Docteur ?

- Quelques centaines d'années. Plus de cinq cent ans.

- Autant ? S'exclama Rose Tyler.

- Et toi ? Je sais déjà qu'Harriet a cinq ans donc plus de cinq ans.

- Oui. Ça fait sept ans.

- Et il ne t'a toujours pas passé la bague au doigt !

- J'attends toujours. »

Rose sourit et le Docteur sentit la jeunesse lui revenir surtout en flashs. Des flashs où il se revoyait avec Rose Tyler alors qu'ils voyageaient encore ensemble dans le TARDIS. Le bon vieux temps…

« Bon, Docteur, est-ce que ça te dirait de prendre le thé chez nous ?

- Vous habitez vraiment ici ? Je pensais que vous vivriez au manoir des Tyler.

- Trop grand. Après avoir perdu le TARDIS, John ne voulait pas se souvenir de son vaisseau dans un immense manoir.

- Bien sûr…

- Et puis au moins on est tranquilles : loin de ma mère. »

Ils rirent tous deux brièvement. Clara derrière eux cherchait à trouver un sens à leur échange. Sans vraiment y parvenir. Le Docteur avait un lourd passé et beaucoup de secrets, et apparemment Rose Tyler était l'un d'entre eux. Une histoire dont il s'était bien gardé de lui faire part comme tant d'autres mais une histoire qui semblait le toucher plus aussi que toutes les autres.

« Alors, ce thé ? Redemanda-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir. Clara ?

- Bien sûr. Allons-y. Le TARDIS ne va pas s'envoler de toute façon.

- Oh, tu serais surprise, dit Rose avec un clin d'œil au Seigneur du Temps. »

Le Docteur lui adressa un autre sourire puis tous trois rejoignirent, avec Harriet dans les bras de sa mère, le petit appartement que partageait Rose Tyler avec son petit-ami depuis six ans.


End file.
